


We're Lost And I Blame You

by Hannahmayski



Series: The adventures of Aomine and Kagami [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is too, Kagami is in loooove, Kagami is pure, Kuroko is only in like 2 lines, M/M, because that's how you solve getting lost, bless, but it can be read alone, it's a part of a series, it's only prompts, prompt, seriously, so they play one-on-one, they get lost, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami keeps getting distracted by Aomine's good looks and gets them lost. <br/>Their solution is to play basketball<br/>(someone save them) </p>
<p>Fourth part to my series</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Lost And I Blame You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nowhere

It was most definitely not Kagami’s fault they’d gotten lost.

Nope.

Definitely not.

Kagami knew exactly where he was going.

Another glance at the gorgeous blue haired man next to him told him that it was 110% his own fault.

He was so distracting to look at.

 Kagami had a choice of looking at a map of Tokyo or looking at Aomine Daiki.

It appears that Aomine had won the battle, of course Aomine had no idea about Kagami’s predicament and probably just thought he was an idiot who needed to be babysat all the time so he wouldn’t wonder off.

“you’re an idiot, Kagami”

And there was the confirmation.

He internally slapped himself and forced his eyes away from the ever so slightly taller boy.

Kagami was going to do this dammit. He felt as though he needed to impress Aomine. Why Kagami felt like he had to impress the other he had no idea but he was going to do it.

Giving up was not a part of Kagami Taiga’s vocabulary.

He roughly pulled the map up to his face glaring at the complicated lines and colours.

Okay, first of he had the map the wrong way.

He glanced at Aomine who luckily wasn’t looking and quickly flipped the map around.

Next he needed to at the very least know the name of the street they were in.

After glancing up and down at the sign trying to get his head around the faded Japanese he managed to come to a conclusion of what the street sign might say.

Whether his conclusion was actually good or not was definitely debateable but at least he was not standing and staring at a piece of paper. 

Aomine grunted and started to complain again and Kagami could feel his face heating up. He was trying his best and Aomine’s pretty face wasn’t actually helping.

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten us lost, Baka!” Aomine shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his basketball shorts. “Akashi’s gonna kill us. And Kuroko. And Momoi. Yeah, we’re dead.”

The frown on the blue haired male hardened.

“W-we’ll be fine..?” Kagami managed to mumble out and Aomine glared at him.

“Don’t say it like a question baka!”

Kagami gulped as the other continued to glare in his direction.

_‘Get your damn emotions together you idiot’_ Kagami furiously thought as he held up the map again and found the street name where the two of them currently were on the map.

“Oi, Aomine I think we go this way.” He pointed down the quiet street and looked over at the other teen.

“You _think_?” Okay, Aomine may be hot shit but he was also annoying as hell. He was trying his best dammit.

“I’m trying Aomine!”

“tch”

Aomine and Kagami began walking down the strangely quiet street in search for the rest of Seirin and Touou. The two teams had decided to go on an outing together and just enjoy themselves as opposed to meeting with them through the vigorous training camps the two teams often conducted.

However, due to Kagami’s crushing on the blue haired basketballer and the unfamiliar streets of the quiet town led to the two of them getting lost.

“Hey, is that a basketball court?” Aomine pointed out in front of him and Kagami ceased his vicious glaring at the map clenched in his hand and looked up.

Sure enough, there it was. A basketball court. A nicely kept one at that. There were no cracks in the cement, no rouge weeds around the place and there was even a few nicely kept benches not too far away situated on neatly mowed lawn.

“…Do you have a basketball?” Kagami said slowly glancing at the other and feeling his heart beat a million miles an hour at Aomine’s soft smile.

“Always!” He said as he bounced the ball he’d somehow managed to fit in his bag on the footpath and began jogging to the court.

Their one-on-ones where always intense.

Holding back simply wasn’t something they did. 

Aomine was an extremely skilled basketballer. He’s eyes lit up on the court like they wouldn’t do anywhere else.

Kagami felt himself distracted – again – by Aomine’s small smile and graceful movements as he launched himself from the ground and slammed the ball in to the hoop with almost enough force to rip it off the backboard.

“What’s wrong Kagami? You’re not playing like usual!” Aomine grabbed the ball and threw it at the red head jolting Kagami out of his daze.

“Whatever Aho! Bring it on.”

And that was how Kuroko found them. Lost and in the middle of an unfamiliar town and playing basketball instead of trying to find the rest of the group.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

He really should have expected this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long  
> I felt the end was a bit rushed but eh
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Next prompt: Spy


End file.
